Pudo Ser
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: El tiempo no es sino el espacio ente nuestros recuerdos.


Disclaimer: los personajes, detalles y trama original de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Pudo ser**

El frescor del aire acondicionado hacía que querer salir del centro comercial fuera tan deseable como ir a pagar las cuentas, pero había que hacerlo, las dos cosas, claro, siempre y cuando la cajera dejara de contar la última novedad de su novio a su amiga, por llamar de algún modo a la mujer que con cara de fastidio no hacía más que asentir de vez en cuando a lo que fuera que la empleada parloteara alegremente.

Exasperado de hacer fila se pasó una mano por el cabello, ya no lo usaba largo, mínimo en tanto tiempo un cambio de aspecto le caía bien al verse al espejo exactamente igual que desde hacía siglos, en el más estricto sentido de expresión. Repasó suavemente por encima de la camisa la cicatriz de su brazo ¿Sería por arte de la perla que su vida haya sido tan inusualmente larga?

A punto estuvo de abrir la boca para apurar la plática cuando un dulce aroma le llenó la nariz y los pulmones a la vez que le oprimió el corazón.

Justó detrás de él un grupo de colegialas llegó haciendo bromas con respecto a algo en lo que no puso atención. Sintió claramente como las piernas amenazaban con hacerle caer y la sangre se arremolinaba violentamente en las mejillas. Sonrió con sarcasmo, vaya reacción tan más estúpida. No se atrevió a girarse para verla, a ella, a la mujer que le cambió radicalmente la vida, a la que había renunciado hacía tanto tiempo.

Escuchó claramente cada palabra, hacía tanto que su voz no llegaba a sus oídos y era justo como la recordaba, el tono, el acento, el tema… sí, el tema también; justo hablaba de lo mismo que la última vez: un muchacho grosero y poco sensible con el que se veía, al que en sus palabras lo odiaba por ser como era, pero era fácil reconocer que mentía y ese chico patán era el que le robaba el sueño.

Cruzo lo brazos y cerró los ojos, a juzgar por los escuálidos detalles que daba aún se encontraban buscando a Naraku y había aparecido la sacerdotisa Kikyo. La chica habló de esto último con una muy bien fingida sonrisa, deseándole lo mejor a los dos… si supiera cómo acabaron las cosas.

El grito de sus amigas indignadas por lo que denominaron "rendirse ante la ex" le sobresaltó de manera, pero aún así se mantuvo quieto dándoles la espalda y pensando que entonces la actitud de Kagome cuando la conoció era perfectamente normal comparada con la de aquellas que hacía tan solo unos momentos le aconsejaban dejar a ese tipo que no la valoraba para luego exigirle que no dejara que la otra se lo arrebatara…

Suspiró mientras a su mente venían algunos recuerdos de aquellos días, inhaló profundo ese aroma que llamó su atención desde la primera vez que la vio ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea, no era fragancia de flores o sangre de alguna presa, no era el miedo que le gustaba en aquél entonces, era solo un aroma de mujer que se caló penetrante en cada fibra de su ser.

Las ocurrencias de las chicas en serio no tenían límite, seguían firmes en el asunto de que nadie podía quitarle lo que era suyo. La sarta de regaños siguió y él quedó extrañado de que aquella fierecilla que conoció en la era Sengoku recibiera sumisa todos sermones sin reprochar nada.

Seguía sin querer verla, solo la imaginaba, debía estar exactamente igual, después de todo, el tiempo solo había pasado para él, para ella no han sido más que unos instantes de no verlo, por supuesto de no verlo como era en ese entonces… ¿Lo reconocería ahora?, de momento no, eso era obvio ni siquiera la había encarado y ya no tenía los fragmentos de la perla en su cuerpo como para llamar la atención del fino sentido de percepción extra sensorial de la chica.

La presión metal entre quedarse como anónimo en la fila o darse vuelta para ver su reacción era mucha, pero para fortuna suya el destino intervino y finalmente la cajera terminó su relato despidiéndose afectuosamente de la mujer que ya quería huir de ahí. La siguiente persona a atender pasó rápidamente tratando de evitar cualquier tema que desencadenara una conversación, lo mismo con la que seguía y finalmente él.

—Muy buenas tardes… ¿Está usted bien? Le veo muy colorado, podría ser fiebre.

—No, no se preocupe, solo cobre esto por favor.

Su voz salió forzada a no revelar su identidad, aunque por un momento sintió ese par de curiosos ojos cafés posarse sobre él, tratando de recordar de dónde le era familiar. No esperó más, apenas la empleada le entregó el cambio y el comprobante de pago salió mustiando unas tenues gracias.

— ¡Que tipo tan raro! — exclamó una de las amigas de Kagome al ver salir al otro como alma que lleva el diablo, pero la chica no hizo caso, estaba segura de que esa voz la había oído en otro lado, pero ¡para adivinar!, conocía a tanta gente y de dos épocas distintas, bien podría ser como el caso de Houjo y su antepasado, que se veían y hablaban igual, probablemente conoció al abuelo del abuelo aquél hombre.

.

Se sintió ridículo como nunca por haber salido de tan torpe manera, pero estaba decidido, así lo había querido él desde hacía mucho tiempo, la iba a dejar, la iba a olvidar…

Levantó la mirada y alcanzó a verla sentada en un negocio de hamburguesas al otro lado de la calle, riendo y conversando como si nada pasara, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, para ella nada pasaba, era de él el problema, él fue quien nunca entendió que no podía ser más que un amigo, un compañero de batalla.

Quiso apartarse, pero no pudo hacerlo de inmediato, sus ojos seguían clavados en aquella chiquilla. Sus piernas fueron las primeras en obedecer la orden y a paso lento siguieron su rumbo rutinario. ¿Por qué de entre tantas ciudades de esta época había escogido la misma en que ella vivía? ¿Por qué si no la había visto en casi cinco siglos justo ese día tenía que aparecer? Muchas eran las preguntas y cada que quería responderlas solo le venían más.

El asfixiante verano nunca le había perecido tan malditamente odioso y estaba seguro que por el calentamiento global no era, al menos no por esa ocasión.

Tronó sus nudillos mientras se sentaba en la banca del parque buscando el refugio de un piadoso árbol, dejó el saco a un lado, se lo había quitado desde antes de entrar en el centro comercial y apenas se acordaba de él, se aflojó la corbata, desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa y se recogió las mangas para luego pasarse una botella de agua fría que acababa de comprar por el rostro y cuello.

Suspiró, el tiempo pasaba y se reía en su cara, tanto miedo le daba morir e irónicamente ahora rogaba por poder hacerlo. La calma y el calor permitieron que la melancolía le abrazara, había visto morir a todos sus camaradas, a todos los miembros de la tribu, a todos los Ookami youkai…Hakkaku… Ginta… pero él, él solo seguía ahí.

De nuevo recordó los años en que si bien la vida era difícil, al menos podía calificarse como vida, en serio odiaba estar encerrado en el cubículo de su oficina escuchando a sus compañeros quejarse todo el bendito día sobre los impuestos, la comida de la cafetería, el partido de soccer que perdió su equipo.

¡Que no lo viera Inuyasha si venía a visitar a Kagome! Tristemente reconocía que se había convertido en perro domesticado.

Todo cambiaba a su alrededor, los humanos dominaban ya a pleno todo el territorio que en otros tiempos perteneció a poderosos demonios, ¿Cuándo había visto uno por última vez? No lo recordaba, hacía quizás medio siglo al hermano de la bestia, pero dejó las islas para ir a sabrá solo él a donde.

Olfateo el viento, costumbre que había tomado para acostumbrarse a toda la suciedad que se respiraba en la ciudad. Recién se había mudado hacía ya algunos años incluso le daban fuertes migrañas con tan solo respirar normalmente, pero… no podía ser cierto, de nuevo ella…

Se acercaba del extremo opuesto al que estaba, seguía con las chicas, pero su semblante era triste, seguro que aún creía que Inuyasha se quedaría con Kikyo y que era ella quien sobraba. Estaba lejos, pero podía verla perfectamente, podía ver esos ojos que lo atraparon, que destellaban la calidez de su corazón y eran reflejo de su alma pura con un contradictorio carácter de los mil demonios.

Se levantó antes de que llegara hasta donde él y optó por de una vez regresar a su casa, ahí era improbable que se la encontrara.

Se había establecido no tan al centro, su oído era demasiado fino como para soportar el bullicio del centro, además de que le gustaba tener un tramo largo para caminar, y a veces correr, del trabajo a la casa y viceversa, ya no salía en excursiones de caza ni perseguía aberraciones malditas, pero de haragán nunca iba a estar.

Sin embargo, se quedó parado en el pórtico con la mano en el pomo de la puerta de entrada, bajó la mirada avergonzado, no debía volver, no ahí y no en ese momento, no sería justo. Estaba por retirarse cuando desde dentro se abrió, no tuvo tiempo para nada, un niño se lanzó a su cuello en una violenta embestida.

Apenas se repuso miró hacia el umbral, ahí estaba una mujer sonriente dándole la bienvenida a casa… no pudo corresponder el gesto. Se acercó a ella que esperaba su beso, pero tampoco pudo hacerlo, solo acaricio su mejilla y juntó su frente con la suya mientras aún cargaba al chiquillo que recitaba velozmente todo el itinerario del día que tuvo en la escuela.

La mujer supo al momento que su marido cargaba con culpa, no podía ser otra cosa más que eso. Cerró los ojos queriendo aguantar el llanto, sabía que compartía su corazón con alguien y al parecer ese alguien ya no era solo un recuerdo que en ocasiones le escuchaba mustiar en sueños.

— Kōga, yo…

— No, solo déjame estar así un momento.

— Yo sé que tú…

— Por favor.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto?

— Siempre lo supiste, que había alguien más, pero no sabes que ella ya tiene una vida, como tú y yo, ella será… fue feliz, no voy a perder esto que tengo por una ilusión.

Abrazó con fuerza a su mujer que sollozaba con las manos en la cara y al pequeño que de momento se quedó callado tratando de hilar la conversación. Así en la puerta de la casa, mientras caía la tarde la familia de tres se quedó junta por un largo rato.

Justo en esos momentos pasaba un autobús, en el cual iba una joven estudiante camino de regreso al templo que era su hogar, vio la escena desde su asiento y no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente.

— Quisiera un día que Inuyasha y yo estemos así.

* * *

_n.n_

_Espero no haber hecho algún daño grave al fandom de Inuyasha, pero es que la verdad se me hizo muy injusta la forma en que Rumiko sacó a Kōga de la historia, cual perro apaleado._

_Sus cometarios son muy valiosos, para saber si es mejor que no vuelva a pasar por aquí (digo, si metí la pata) o les traiga mas material (si les gustó)_

_De cualquier forma, ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
